


mayday

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "I just wanted to mistake your belief of love, after all you're so fragile."A story of teaching those old the source of love and how we mistakenly believe things to be of affection, when they are not.





	mayday

**Author's Note:**

> i want to understand the type of person you are... also this is written in all lowercase because I’m on mobile

all alone, in a sea of fears, mistakenly believing something is love... affection... to be desired is still new... chills her spine and makes her throw her head back...  
  
afraid of who she’s become... she lays in the arms of someone she knows too well, everything is unsteady and drunk... who is she anymore... who is the real edelgard... she’s no nice girl... she’s a dictator...  
  
a dictator who is viewed ‘good’ by the eyes of others for the simple fact she is a woman and we help craft her, unwillingly knowing very little of her true plans.  
  
“tell me— edel. tell me what’s in your head.” her voice is like pretty poison, edelgard wants more of it. more and more until the tidy room is filled with black ink.  
  
“the sea... i’m drowning in it.” don’t lecture her on fears, the sea is a common fear and she knows it... empresses shouldn’t have any fears... she feels so incomplete...  
  
“relax, my student. step down from the throne... feel free... be free.” byleth’s hand is so smooth... so caring... she wants to thank her... the ground is inviting... but she wants to fight this.  
  
“i cannot do so... byleth. i must go onward... even if i must kill you...” edelgard finds it hard to go against her own teacher, whom she caught red rose petal emotions for... she’s stupid. foolish girls in love while war happens...  
  
“you can’t do so...? why, you said... you’d do anything for me before. what’s up with that now?” byleth makes this path hard, hands shake.  
  
“we... you... i...” the empress can give up. but who will go against foolish ideals... who will say the crests are to blame... who will do what she has done? nobody.  
  
“speak, edelgard von hresvelg.”  
  
the iron against her throat feels energizing.  
  
take her... free her... the hand on her face is gone, it’s on the ground behind them surely... the ground is full of life. if she dies, will it wilt away or will it continue to grow?  
  
“byleth... professor...”  
  
“what is it, dictator in red?”  
  
“i mistook you... for love. i am foolish...”  
  
“...me? love—... you are already lost, aren’t you.”  
  
edelgard doesn’t know how to answer that question.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is meant to not make sense


End file.
